beavis and butthead do TT
by gojirules
Summary: beavis and butthead get involved in a family squabble between interdimensional demon , trigon , and his daughter , raven of the teen titans ! will beavis and butthead FINALLY score ? find out !


beavis and butthead wake up 1 day to find that their tv has been stolen and they embark on a quest to find it ! after hours of searching , they're about to give up when they find a abandoned house in which was trigon !  
here's the transcript of what goes on :

trigon (on the phone with some1) : ya sure these guys can pull this off satan ? it's gotta look like a accident ! (beavis and butthead walk up to the front door)

trigon (hears the duo outside) : yeah hold on a minute that must be them now ! yeah i'll call ya back ! (hangs up the phone) COME IN !

(beavis and butthead enter and beavis walks over to the tv)

beavis : ahah tv ! hehehehe !

trigon (flips on light) : you're late !

butthead : really ? uhuhuhuh ! did we miss baywatch ?

trigon (gets a good look at the duo) : man satan said you guys were srange lookin' but jeez , oh well as long as ya get the job done ! what are your names ?

butthead : uhhhh butthead uhuhuh

beavis (turns his attention to trigon) : oh hehe beavis ! hehehehe !

trigon : well that's alright i'd rather not know your real names anyway , my name's trigon ! now look , i'm gonna get right down to the point ! i'll pay ya 10 grand plus expenses all payable after ya do her !

butthead : uhhh do her ? uhuhuh

trigon : yeah that's right do her ! i'm offerin' ya 10000 dollars plus expenses to do my daughter ! we got a deal ?

beavis : uh actually we just wanna watch tv !

butthead : shut up beavis ! uhh yeah , we'll do your daughter !

beavis : NO ! I WANNA WATCH TV !

butthead (slaps beavis then turns both himself and beavis around) : damn it beavis you buttmunch ! this guy wants us to score with his daughter ! uhuhuh ! he's gonna pay us ! uhuhuh ! we can buy a new tv ! uhuhuh !

beavis : hehehehe ! really ? hehe ! cool !

(both turn back around)

butthead : uhhh uhuhuh we'll do it sir ! uhuhuh

trigon : well alright then ! let's get down to business ! here she is boys ! (hands them a photo of raven) her name's raven ! she ain't as sweet as she looks ! she stole everything from me ! and ya gotta watch out cuz she'll do you twice as fast as you do her !

butthead : whoa ! uhuhuh ! cool !

(both make their trademark noises in excitement as they stare at the photo : butthead does his uhuhuh and beavis does his hehehehe)

beavis : yeah ! hehehehe

trigon : she's hauled up in a tower shaped like a T ! i can transport you there !

butthead : hold up ! uhuhuhuh ! hole !

beavis : can we watch some tv 1st ?

trigon (destroys the tv with his powers) : no ! (opens up a portal into raven's room and beavis and butthead walk through)

beavis : where are we ?

butthead : uhhh i wouldn't know !

trigon (steps through) : oh and 1 last thing , very important , raven's got a small leather sacheal ! black bag about this big ! i need you to bring it back boys ! very sentimental value ! know what i mean ? any questions so far ?

butthead : uhhh does she have big hooters ? uhuhuh !

trigon : she sure does ! (all giggle a little)

butthead : this is gonna be cool ! uhuhuhuh !

trigon : and don't let me down !

(portal closes)

butthead : we're gonna get paid to score !

beavis : yeah ! hehe ! then we're gonna get a big screen tv ! with 2 remotes !

butthead : beavis , this is the greatest day of our lives !

beavis : yeah !

beavis and butthead begin rummaging through raven's stuff and find raven's spell book and proceed to open it up and read it :

butthead : uh words uh words uh !

butthead stops at raven's most used spell : azareth metrion zinthos , but they misinterpret it as "ass erect matriarch sign throat" and laugh about it , then butthead finds some skulls and says "whoa ! this is cool uhuhuh !" beavis rushes over and they both remark about how cool it is , right about then , raven steps in and pulls them over with her magic , and begins interrogating them :

raven : ALRIGHT , WHO ARE YOU 2 AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM !?

beavis : hey butthead , it's her !

butthead : whoa , uhuhuh , hey baby uhuhuh , are we like gonna do it ? uhuhuh !

raven : you've got 2 seconds !

butthead : uhhh is that gonna be enough time ?

raven (pulls him up with her magic) : WHO SENT YOU ?

butthead : uhhhh this red deer man ! he said he wuz gonna pay us to do you !

beavis : yeah yeah hehe !

raven : trigon , son of a bitch ! alright , what's he paying you ?

butthead : uhhh 10 uhhh ...

raven : 10 grand ? oh that cheap ass ! i got a better deal for ya ! i'll spare your lives and pay you 20 grand if you go back and do him !

butthead : uhhh ya want us to do a guy ? uhuhuh , no way !

beavis : hehe um he i don't know butthead that is alota money ! hehe , maybe if we close our eyes and pretend he's a chick ...

(butthead slaps him upside the head)

raven (walks away whilst beavis and butthead begin readying raven's bed for the moment of truth) : i don't know how i'm gonna get rid of these guys ! they don't seem that dangerous , but they seem real annoying !

beavis : no way butthead you always go 1st !

butthead : damn it beavis we've never done this before ! (slaps beavis upside the head as raven returns her attention to the duo)

butthead : so uhhh uhuhuh wanna uhh ya know uhuhuh !

beavis : DO IT ! WE'RE FINALLY GONNA SCORE !

raven (begins to realize they wanna score with her and that they have no idea what they were hired for) : do it ? you guys wanna score ? (flattered a little) (beavis and butthead begin fighting over who gets to score 1st)

beavis : damn it ! ow ! cut it out !

raven : you wait here !

butthead : bunghole !

beavis : damn it ! ow !

raven : so they wanted to score ! they seem pretty attracted to me ! so maybe i can use that !

(she returns her attention to the quarreling beavis and butthead)

raven : ahem ! (butthead slams beavis's head into the wall again) don't ware yourselves out boys ! save some energy for me ! (removes her cloak)

(both are fascinated and happy)

butthead : this is it beavis , we're finally gonna score ! uhuhuh !

beavis : hehehehe thank god ! hehe !

raven : yeah we're gonna do it alright !

(both continue their uhuhuhing and heheheheing)

raven : ahem ! boys ! boys ! BOYS!

(they stop)

raven (calmer) : alright i can see where this is going ! so it looks like i have to step out for a second ! (floats over to them , kisses them both on the cheek , and floats off)

beavis (both he and butthead have their eyes WIDE open) : hey butthead hehe, i'm gettin' a stiffy !

butthead : yeah uhuhuh me too huhuhuh ! this is officialy the coolest day of my life uhuhuh !

both : dun dun dudududuh dudududuh dun dun de duh duh !

raven (conjures a demon) : oh no a demon !

(the demon lunges at them and beavis and butthead panic)

raven : i'll hold it off , you 2 get outta here !

butthead : but we were gonna do it !

raven : if you come back to the tower , i'll let you do me ! now go !

(beavis and butthead flee and raven opens a portal to the middle of nowhere and beavis and butthead walk through and raven casts the demon off)

(beavis and butthead find themselves out in the middle of nowhere)

beavis : where are we ?

butthead : uhhh i don't know but it's cool ! alright , we have to get back to that tower if we're gonna score !

beavis : what about that demon ?

butthead : don't worry , i'm sure it's dead by now !

(they both walk off to relocate the titan's tower)

meanwhile , back in highland , trigon gets 2 visitors to his hideout , who turn out to be the REAL demons he hired :

demon 1 : you trigon ?

trigon : what are you , the demon police ?

demon 1 : uh no , satan sent us ya know to take care of your daughter !

trigon : what ? take care of my , what the hell are ya talkin' about ? what ? WHO WERE THOSE OTHER 2 CLOWNS ?!

demon 1 : huh ?

trigon : AUGH ! DAMN IT ! DID IT TO ME AGAIN ! I'M GONNA GO TO THE TITAN'S TOWER AND I'M GONNA KILL ALL 3 OF 'EM !

demon 1 : hey uh , we noticed your tv wuz broken , ya wanna buy a new 1 ? (trigon angrily opens a portal and goes through it and the 2 demons turn their attention to a tv they stole from a elderly couple)

demon 1 : just leave it , worthless piece of crap !

demon 2 : yeah really man , we gotta start stealin' from young people !

meanwhile , back in the middle of nowhere , beavis and butthead are treking through the land :

beavis ; um he , are we almost there yet ?

butthead : uhhhhhh probably like another 5 minutes or something , uhuhuh !

(they both trek through the land further , then resort to crawling after a half hour)

butthead : the sun sucks !

(butthead gives out and vultures fly around them)

beavis : cut it out butthole ! (slaps a vulture aside and sees a cactus) hey butthead , isn't there suppose to be like water and cactuses ?

butthead : uhhhhhhh (beavis munches on cactus and immediately spits it out)

butthead : hey beavis , uhuhuh , check it out !

(beavis looks up to see 2 vultures mating)

we cut to a few minutes later when beavis and butthead are dying from dehydration :

beavis : hey butthead , are we gonna die ?

butthead : uhuhuh uhhhhhhh probably uhuhuh ! whoa , i think my life is like flashing infront of my eyes uhuhuh !

(butthead sees visions of his past , from his birth to their current age)

butthead : whoa ! my life wuz cool uhuhuhuh beavis : wait a minute um he , i think i'm seeing something too hehe it's like a really long time ago !

(beavis sees a vision of a sperm with a head shaped like beavis's swimming through a red area)

beavis sperm : yeah hehe this is gonna be cool hehe ! (swims up to a giant circle) hey hows it goin' ? hehe ! (picks it's nose before being rammed into by other sperm cells and being eaten by the circle then we cut back to the present)

beavis : yeah hehehehehehe i scored hehehehe ! (starts seeing more things) hey butthead hehe i'm starting to feel weird hehe i think i'm freaking out !

butthead : uhhhh ok !

beavis (who is still seeing the tings , which are various demons and shapes) : whoa this is cool ! it's like it's like everything looks all weird and ...

(background and butthead start changing colors)

beavis : ... it's like there's all these weird shapes and it's sorta like a he it's like um he (rubs his eyes) it's like a music video !

(butthead starts changing shape and melting , with smaller demonic buttheads crawling out)

beavis : whoa hehe what are you doing butthead ? hehe ! hey butthead yeah cut it out ! what's going on ?

(starts seeing demons playing musical instruments and is amazed by it)

beavis : there's a problem here ! (observes himself , now more zombified , then starts getting dragged off into a swirl) hooooooh !

(we see a demonic tv , then fire , then we see a demonic and zombified beavis who is on fire)

beavis : hehehe yeah ! FIRE FIRE FIRE ! emehfhghfjfhgfgjnffgfhgfhffya (we see more demonic and zombified beavises and buttheads and demons and zombie creatures who do all sorts of things)

beavis (sees a leg and several demons dancing around and going wild) : whoa !

(they continue this , then a hot rod drives in)

(1 of the creatures , a snakelike creature with a long tongue , on which another hot rod is driving , eats the hot rod , then things start to return to normal)

(morning comes)

the next morning sees beavis and butthead about to die of dehydration , when trigon appears and pours a bucket of water on their heads with his powers :

Beavis : ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh i'm all wet ! (sees water in his palm and licks it) cool 1 hehe ! water ! hehehehe 9they look up to see trigon , who is now mad at them and about to kill them with his powers)

trigon : i'm gonna enjoy this ! (holds his left hand out , lighted up) any last words before i kill ya ?

butthead : uhhh i have a couple uhuhuh buttcheeks !

beavis : yeah yeah and boobs ! i just wanna say that again ! boobs !

trigon : i'm gonna blow ya both to hell ! that's what i'm gonna do !

butthead : cool uhuhuh whoa ! hey beavis , that's that dude that's payin' us to do his daughter !

beavis : oh yeah yeah ! hehe um can you just take us back to that tower ? we're gonna meet her there and you know ! hehehehe !

trigon : she's still gonna meet up with ya there ? ya know , i just might need you boys after all ! NOT ! (ties them up with his powers , conjuring rope that ties itself on beavis and butthead)

butthead : boy it sure is hard to score !

beavis : hehe yeah really !

(trigon opens a portal to ravens room and floats through)

hours later , :

butthead (he and beavis slide outta the rope) : uhhhhhh , let's get outta here !

(a bus pulls up)

butthead : whoa , maybe that guy can like take us to that tower and we can finally score !

(they board the bus , which does that , takes them back to the city , then they head to the titans tower)

meanwhile , in ravens room , raven is recuperating from her mishap with beavis and butthead and prepares to trick beavis and butthead with a duplicate of the tower , then sees trigon in her room

trigon : well , well , look at this , my 1 and only daughter ! (laughs evilly) how have you been ?

raven : trigon , i wuz gonna give you your lost powers after the battle , right down the middle , i swear i just ...

trigon : sure you were , but now ya don't have to go through all that bother now do ya ?

raven : come on father , what do ya say we forget about that and actually look back on the good times ?

trigon : i don't think so ! i want those powers back !

meanwhile , in another section of the tower , we see beavis and butthead approach robin , who is watching the digital monitor :

robin : can i help you 2 ?

butthead : uhhh we're like looking for a giant t !

beavis : yeah yeah hehe we're gonna meet this chick with really big hooters ! hehehehe !

robin : well , you're in the tower of which you speak !

beavis : really ? well where is he ? hehehehe !

butthead : uhhh , could you like make a announcement that we're ready to score ? uhuhuhuh

robin : sorry what ?

(beavis and butthead see a speaker on the wall with a announce button then proceed to make a announcement)

butthead : uhhhh attention ! uhuhuh ! attention ! we're looking for the chick with big boobs ! uhuhuh !

beavis : yeah yeah hehe we are ready to do you now ! hehehehe !

(they both start uhuhuhuhuhing and heheheheheheing)

meanwhile , in ravens room , trigon (who wuz oblivious to beavis and buttheads announcement along with raven) starts tieing raven up with his powers :

trigon : bet you forget what you're dealin' with here , ya see i got your mules right here and (sees beavis and butthead have gotten outta the rope) AY ! AUGHHH DAMN GIVE A DAMN , I AM GONNA KILL 'EM !

raven : no dad , we're gonna kill 'em ! (they both start to forgive 1 another)

meanwhile , beavis and butthead , who have been called back to the bus , start to board the bus :

bus driver : next stop , highland !

(beavis and butthead board the bus , and beavis realizes they're on the bus)

beavis : um he , hey wait a minute , what's going on ? hehe ! why are we getting back on the bus ?

old man : it's time to go son !

beavis : we can't leave ! we never met that chick hehe damn it he we were suppose to get some !

butthead : uhuhuh settle down beavis !

beavis : NO ! hehe ! I WON'T SEETLE DOWN ! NOT THIS TIME ! DAMN IT THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS ! I THINK I'M GONNA SCORE AND THEN I NEVER SCORE ! hehe ! IT'S NOT FAIR ! hehe ! WE TRAVELLED A um um A HUNDRED MILES CUZ WE THOUGH WE WERE GONNA SCORE ! hehe ! BUT NO IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN ! DAMN IT !

bus driver : hey buddy , sit down !

beavis : SHOUT UP ASSWIPE ! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS ! WE'RE NEVER GONNA SCORE ! IT'S JUST NOT GONNA HAPPEN ! WE'RE JUST GONNA GET OLD LIKE THESE PEOPLE , BUT THEY PROBABLY SCORED !

bus driver : HEY , I'M WARNIN' YOU ! SIT DOWN !

beavis : IT'S LIKE THIS CHICK'S A SLUT ! hehe ! AND LOOK AT THIS GUY , HE'S OLD , BUT HE'S PROBABLY SCORED A MILLION TIMES !

old man : oh oh yeah !

beavis : BUT NOT US ! WE'RE NEVER GONNA SCORE ! WE'RE NEVER GONNA SCORE ! WE'RE NEVER GONNA SCORE !

bus driver : ALRIGHT , THAT'S IT NUMNUTS !

(bus driver dogpiles on beavis and beats him up)

bus driver : LITTLE SMART ELIC PUNK !

beavis : I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS !

meanwhile , back at the titans tower , trigon and raven have reconicled and forgiven eachother for everything they had evur done to eachother :

trigon : i'm so sorry for everything i've evur done to you !

raven : and i'm sorry for everything i've evur done to you !

trigon : can you evur forgive me raven ?

raven : of course i can !

trigon : well , looks like we're back together again , as a family !

meanwhile , the bus beavis and butthead were on heads to highland , and beavis and butthead walk home :

butthead : ya know what sucks ? we never scored and we never got any money !

beavis : yeah really ! (he stops and turns to the left) um he !

butthead : and my butt's still sore , and that chick never made it !

beavis : hey butthead ! hey butthead look !

(butthead turns and they see their tv sitting out in front of a motel)

butthead (happily approaches the tv with beavis) : YES ! YES !

beavis : YES ! YES !

both : YES ! YES ! (beavis and butthead are both happy that they are now reunited with their tv)

they carry the tv into the sunset whilst insulting eachother after beavis asks if they'l evur score and butthead says he will but not beavis , then the insults begin as they continue to carry their tv into the sunset !  



End file.
